The present disclosure relates to electronics, and more specifically, to analog signal processing used to determine an angle of arrival (AoA) of an incident wave on an array.
Determining an AoA of an incident wave or signal on an array is of interest in a variety of applications, such as radar and aerospace applications. For example, signals that are detected can be wideband in nature with a low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and subject to narrowband interference.
Current implementations for detecting signals accurately are digital in nature, cannot be ultra wideband due to limitations in analog-to-digital converter (ADC) technology, and are size, weight, power, and cost (SWAP-C) intensive. Other approaches in analog use multiple antennas to detect or get the AoA, resulting in a wide angle. Still other techniques use a phase slope of a cross spectral density (CSD). But, use of CSD has only been accomplished with digital circuitry, resulting in a SWAP-C penalty and limiting wideband operation.